The Game of Life
by HikariMelody
Summary: Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Clary, Jace, and Simon are altogether waiting for a sign of Sebastian, but it's been almost a month. They are rather bored of waiting and have gotten off track by playing mundie board games. Specifically The Game of Life. Mostly Malec, but with a bit of Sizzy and Clace. Lots of crack and NO SPOILERS from COLS.
1. College or Career

**I got this idea ages ago, but I never bothered to actually do it. The couples are Malec, Sizzy, and Clace. I would add Jaia or Alielen (however you spell it), but The Game of Life can only have up to six players. The coupling will be mostly Malec, but nothing major. Just kisses and hinting. Beware, this fic is pure crack. In this fic, Isabelle and Simon are dating, Magnus and Alec can't keep their hands off each other, and Jace and Clary are well, just them. I'm not big fans of them, but I love how Jace interacts with Alec and Izzy and how Clary interacts with Simon. By the way, I have no life and I actually played The Game of Life so every spot they got really happened, but some spots were edited because I kept landing on certain spots and it annoyed me and there are certain spaces on my board that I don't like, so I tend to ignore their existence.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments nor The Game of Life. That would be the lovely Cassandra Clare and Hasbro.**

* * *

Clary was sitting in Luke's living room with her boyfriend, Jace, his siblings, Alec and Isabelle, Alec's boyfriend, Magnus, and Isabelle's boyfriend and Clary's best friend, Simon. They were all chatting aimlessly, but she could tell they were all bored. They all had been meeting up at different places to stick together in case there were any signs of Sebastian, but it had been almost a month without a single hint of him. As much as she wanted to stay on her toes, she was getting bored out of her mind with the wait. Almost none of them were patient people.

"What? You had never gone to the supermarket until Simon took you?" asked Clary, astounded.

"Never saw a mango that wasn't cut up either," smirked Jace, as if it was something to be proud of.

Clary simply shook her head.

"Hey, Clary, I think I know how to get rid of this boredom," began Simon.

He always seemed be on the same drift as her.

"What is it?"

"Bet none of these shadowhunters and maybe even this warlock never played a board game."

Clary grinned widely.

"I bet they haven't, have you?"

"I've played many of the classics, but none of these new ones," answered Magnus.

Jace and Isabelle shook their heads while Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, which Clary took as a no. Clary got up from her chair and went off to find some of her board games. They were mostly at her old apartment, but she was sure there was at least one or two at Luke's. She finally found one in one of the closets. She brought it back to have found that Simon had cleared off the kitchen table for it and they were all sitting around it now.

"The Game of Life? I haven't played that game in forever! Though, the game is even more unrealistic now that I'm a vampire," said Simon as he began to help Clary set it up.

"I played the original of that. It wasn't so happy and go-lucky. It had suicide and death in it," stated Magnus as he watched them.

"Really? That's a bit disturbing."

"Don't you get married in this game? Can I marry Alec?"

Alec blushed furiously at that.

"Well, you are suppose to marry an imaginary person, but the person never contributes to anything as if your spouse is a ghost. So we'll tweak the rules to be able to marry each other. You'll marry Alec. I'll marry Jace and Simon will marry Isabelle. When we get to the marriage spot, we will stop and wait on it until the other person gets there and then we'll get married. We'll even share our money," answered Clary.

Magnus smiled at that, but at Alec, though Alec was trying to hide his red face in his drink.

"Okay. Now to figure out what cars we'll be. I own the game, so I pick first. I'm green," said Clary and before she could say who could choose next, Magnus grabbed the blue and purple cars.

"I am purple and Alec is blue. Anyone who wants to argue with that will be turned into a rat. Ask Samson; I don't joke about turning people into rodents."

"Samson? Well, you started and ended with the correct letters," said Simon.

"Normally I would argue, but I do not care for either of those colors. I want red," announced Jace as he took the said car.

"And I'll be yellow," said Isabelle.

"I guess that leaves me with orange, but that's cool. Orange is an awesome color," said Simon.

"I'll be in charge of the bank since I own the game. That and Simon can't do math," mentioned Clary.

"Hey! I can count just fine. Sesame Street taught me that well. The Count and I have a lot in common now that we are both of the same species."

Clary rolled her eyes before saying, "What order should we go in?"

"We should go in the order of age. Magnus, you should spin about fifty billion times before we can play!" laughed Jace.

"Piss off!" was the retort he got out of him along with the finger.

"Going in order of age isn't a bad idea, though. It would be Magnus then Alec then Jace. Wait, who's older? You or Isabelle?" asked Clary.

"I'll be seventeen in two months," replied Isabelle.

"I turned sixteen seven months ago. She's older," responded Simon.

"Okay. Then I'll go last," stated Clary. She then turned to Magnus. "Okay, Magnus. College or Career?"

"I think I should play this game how I truly am. Since I don't have the patience for college, career it is," he answered.

Clary picked up the career cards and shuffled them. "Pick three."

He grabbed three at random without being able to see what they were. "Mechanic, hair stylist, or salesperson. Well, I am not getting under anyone's damn car or getting grease on me and we already established I have no patience, so I'm not going to waste my time trying to sell something to someone. I do rather enjoy the hair stylist choice even though they have a sucky pay. Alec, darling, you are going to have to get a high paying job and make all the money because I am becoming a hair stylist."

"Now you can spin," she instructed.

Magnus twisted his hand on the rainbow colored spinner and it spun until it landed on eight.

"Snowboarding Accident, Pay $5,000. Alec, you definitely need to make a lot of money, especially if I'm going to be so accident prone in this game," stated Magnus as he paid from the pay day he passed.

"Alec's turn is next. College or career?"

Alec looked at Clary in confusion from her question.

"What's college?" he requested.

It was amazing how smart the boy was about the shadow world then how, well, _not_ smart he was about the human world.

"College is school. By going to it, you can get certain jobs, usually higher paying, but you have to pay for it to go. In this you'll be in debt the beginning of the game if you go to it, but like I said, you'll have a better job," she answered.

"You should go to college, Alec. You're smart enough for it," said Magnus, smiling at him.

That apparently did it for Alec for after that he blushed and said in a quiet voice he wanted to go to college. Clary handed him the bank loans.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the paper loans.

"Your debt. Now spin."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows, but he set them down and spun the spinner. It landed on six.

"Spring Break in Florida, Pay $5,000," read Alec.

Clary handed him another loan and the money that made up the difference. "Here's more of your debt, college boy!"

"Even in this board game, it seems Magnus and Alec travel all over," laughed Isabelle.

"It's your turn, Jace. College or career?" asked Clary.

"Seeing how in debt Alec is, I'm going for career," said Jace.

Clary shuffled the career cards and Jace picked three.

"Let's see, I can be an athlete, police officer, or entertainer. Wow. Tough choices. I can entertain people with my charms or I can hunt down bad guys or I can play a sport. You know what? I'm going to be an athlete," said Jace. He then spun a four and landed on a pay day.

"Okay, Isabelle, you know the drill," said Clary as she turned to her.

"I'm going for career, too. I have my eye on one already." Clary showed her the cards and she picked three. "Mechanic, salesperson, or police officer. Yes! I wanted the police officer!" She then spun a two and rented an apartment.

"I'm going to college. Give me my debt, Clary," smiled Simon.

Clary handed him the bank loans and then he spun and got a part time job. Clary chose college for herself and got her loans. She spun and grinned when she got a semester in London even though it wasn't real. She always had loved this game and had never played it with so many people before. She wondered how the rest of the game would go.

* * *

**And there you have it. This will be continued and it will be more crackish once the game actually starts. I doubt it will be entirely in Clary's point of view. I wasn't sure who's it was going to be going into it and Clary was the best one since she owned the game. Alec barely talked in this because he's so quiet. Jace and Izzy will have more comments, but they were baffled by this board game in this chapter. Mundanes and their strange objects!**

**~Camille Cayden**


	2. Get a Life

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted this. :) It makes me happy to know that you people actually enjoyed that crack. So before I start, I think I should mention that I have drank an energy drink before I started typing this and it is questionable. I woke up this morning (at 10 o'clock because it's the first day of summer vacation for me) and I went to the store, bought an energy drink, and when I opened it, a white fume was emitted from it. I drank it anyways because I'm daring like that. :D**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, The Game of Life, soup, snowboards, pets, the tradition of marriage, or even Twilight. The proof of me not owning Twilight is that I would have killed that stalker, controlling Edward and the story would circle around Alice and Jasper. Okay, the pet one was a lie. I own five of those.  
**

* * *

"Volunteer at a Soup Kitchen," stated Magnus as he read the space he landed on.

"And ruin your hair?" inquired Jace.

"Hey, I help the needy all the time."

"Like when?"

"I help everyone of you all the time and never ask for pay."

"Not true. Alec pays for us by sleeping with you."

Magnus gave him an ugly glare before snapping his fingers. Some type of broth landed on Jace's head and began to drip down his face. He jumped out of his chair.

"By the angel!" he yelped.

"Magnus!" chided Alec.

"What? It isn't hot," replied Magnus.

Jace took a step toward Magnus, but Clary got up, shaking her head, and pulled Jace aside to clean him off.

"Alec, take your turn while I clean Jace off," she instructed.

Alec sighed before he reached over and spun the spinner. He landed on his graduation. Simon picked up the college career cards, shuffled them, and told him to pick three. He did and stared at his choices as Magnus looked over his shoulder. He could be a teacher, accountant, or veterinarian. He would hate to have to stand in front of so many people and talk to them, he would probably bore them, and he wasn't very good at math. He did love animals, so he chose the veterinarian choice. He spun again and landed on the same spot Magnus had landed on earlier, a snowboarding accident.

"Great. You're tainting my brother," said Isabelle, referring to them getting in the same exact accident.

After that, Jace and Clary came back into the room. Jace smelled a bit like chicken and soap and Clary looked a bit flushed. Jace didn't look annoyed anymore, so it was obvious that they had quickly cleaned it off and used that time to do other things then hurried back.

"My turn?" requested Jace.

Isabelle nodded. Jace spun and adopted a pet from an animal shelter. Now it was Isabelle's turn and she spun.

"Get Engaged. By the angel! Simon, you proposed! Don't mundies use rings? You better have gotten me the most gorgeous ring ever," she giggled.

Simon couldn't help but find it a bit odd that this tough Shadowhunter was giggling about marriage. He spun and got his graduation. Clary shuffled the college career cards and showed them to him. He picked three.

"Computer designer, doctor, or accountant," he announced.

"You can't be a doctor," asserted Clary.

"Why not?"

"Because Carlisle was one and he's a vampire. You can't be a vampire doctor, too, or you'll be a Twilight rip-off."

"But I don't sparkle. That's Magnus's job."

"I'm putting my foot down. You can't be a doctor."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Fine. Since I can't be a doctor or I'll apparently just be another Carlisle, I'll be a computer designer."

"Good. Now it's my turn."

Clary spun and got on the honor roll. She grabbed one of the Lives from the box. A few of them had one or two by now.

"Honor roll, really, Clary? And that gives you a Life? I have been waiting to say this and I believe this is the right moment. Get a Life!" said Magnus.

Clary rolled her eyes at his pun. Simon snickered.

"Congrats on getting on the honor roll," he said as he shook Clary's hand.

"Thank you. At least someone is considerate of my hard work."

"I would like to point out about now that this is fake and your agonizing hard work was spinning a spinner," reminded Jace.

* * *

**I am having too much fun with this. Is anyone else enjoying this? Please review and tell me! :D**

**~Camille Cayden**


	3. Get Married

**I didn't stare at this blank document for ten minutes straight trying to think of something interesting to say. I swear... It's midnight right now. I'm allowed to do that. . Dang it, media player! Every two damn songs you play Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC. I blame you, Joshy. I blame you for making me ever downloading them in the first place. *presses skip* Ooh! Skillet!**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Game of Life.**

* * *

There was a very unmanly squeal that sounded throughout the house. Jace covered his ears from the impossibly high pitch. No male should be able to reach up to that height. Especially one that tall.

"I landed on Get Married!" Magnus squealed.

"Now you must wait at the altar until Alec gets there," instructed Clary.

Alec spun the spinner and got a nine which caused Jace to raise his eyebrows at him, "You seem to be in quite the hurry to get there."

Alec moved his piece and it brought him to the marriage spot. Clary slipped in little blue pegs beside their own characters as Magnus turned to Alec and announced, "You may now kiss the husband." He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec. Everything else in the room melted away and it was just him and Magnus. The kiss wasn't intense, in fact it was rather slow, but it was full of passion and love. When Magnus pulled away, Alec was disappointed and pouted, but then he remembered where he was and blushed furiously.

"Congrats on the wedding. I'm sure it was beautiful," said Isabelle.

"Oh it was. You were the maid of honor," replied Magnus.

Isabelle squealed gleefully with him and they talked about the wedding with details they made up on the spot as Clary reached over and put Alec and Magnus's money together.

"You now share your money," she said.

Jace spun and landed on the Snowboarding Accident.

"You, too, Jace?" asked Isabelle.

"Alec made it sound like so much fun that I had to try it," he answered.

Isabelle rolled her eyes before taking her turn and landing on the same spot.

"Izzy, didn't you just get done saying something about that?" asked Alec, finally giving into it all and going along with pretending the game was real.

"He talked me into it!"

Simon spun and won a race. Clary took her turn and lost her next turn due to finals and term papers.

"What? I hate that spot!" she complained.

"It seems so far I'm having the best life. Must suck for all you unmarried folk. Hope you get married before you're forty," Magnus smirked.

"Simon and I are engaged, remember? I don't know what Jace and Clary are doing, though," Isabelle reminded.

"I would like to point out that in real life, Magnus, you are way past forty and unmarried," said Jace cheekily.

Magnus began to raise his hand to snap, but Alec took it and entwined their fingers together, which immediately caused all of Magnus's rage to evaporate.

"It's your turn, Magnus," reminded Alec.

Magnus took his turn and landed on a pay day. Alec spun a ten.

"You have to give Isabelle $5,000 every time you spin a ten because that is considered speeding and she's the police officer," said Clary.

Alec handed her the money and looked at what he landed on. It was Buy a House. Clary shuffled the Starter Homes and had Alec pick three.

"We get to pick a house out together now, Alec," grinned Magnus as he laid down the choices and then read them off, "Small cape, condo, or log cabin."

"The log cabin is pretty," said Alec.

"We aren't living in a log cabin, Alec. That's horribly clique and not to mention in the woods."

Alec narrowed his eyes.

"I would normally buy a condo, but when we have children, it'll be too small," he continued.

Alec blanched. "We're having children?"

"Yes we are, Alexander. Many."

"How do you control how many you have in this?"

"You land on the spaces, but I just know we are going to have many because I am omniscient. Anyways, that leaves us with the small cape. It is very pretty. It isn't too big and doesn't look to be too small, so it's perfect. We will get that one."

Alec then bought the small cape and spun again.

"We had a daughter! I told you we were going to have children, Alec! I bet she has your pretty blue eyes," Magnus squealed.

"How did you two have kids?" inquired Simon.

"Well, you see, when two people really love each other they express it by-" began Jace.

"_Jace_!" squeaked Alec with a deep blush.

"I already knew that, but last time I checked, you needed a girl in the equation, too," said Simon.

"My sperm has mystical properties, happy?" asked Magnus.

"_Magnus_!"

"I thought warlocks were infertile."

"I just said my sperm was mystical, not fertile."

Jace then spun and had an engagement party.

"Looks like we're engaged, too, now," smiled Clary with a light blush.

Isabelle spun and won a race. Simon spun and landed on Get Married.

"You better hurry up and get here, Iz," he grinned.

"I better. You might burn alive in that church if I don't hurry," she laughed.

"I think we should have our wedding outside then."

They all turned to Clary for her to take her turn.

"Don't look at me. I lost my turn," frowned Clary.

* * *

**I have no idea what I should name the daughter, so how about I have you guys name her? Just leave a name in your review and I'll pick my favorite and then in the next chapter I'll mention the name of the child. By the way, I have another Malec fanfiction on here called City of Hellish Fire. It's a post City of Lost Souls fic and if you have read the book, please check it out. :) All that have read it, I posted the third chapter of it yesterday and it's yet to get a review. Fourth chapter isn't going up until I get at least one. That's all I'm asking for because I worked really hard on it and I think I deserve at least one.**

**~Camille Cayden**


	4. Buy a House

**Thank you to everyone who suggested a name for the darling daughter of Alec and Magnus. I decided on the name, but for all the ones that weren't picked, do not be discouraged. There will be more children and more chances to name. Magnus said he planned to be a bunny with Alec. Let's see if that actually happens.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Game or Life or even babies.**

* * *

"_Another_ child? _Already_? You guys are _worse_ than rabbits!" tutted Jace.

"You're just jealous we had a son before you were even married," said Magnus.

"As if. You'll probably cover your son in glitter."

"What if he takes after Alec?"

"It's only a matter of time until you glitter-ify him, too."

"Okay. That's enough. You do realize those kids are not only Magnus's children, but mine, too? That makes them your niece and nephew. Now shut up about them. They can barely walk yet," scolded Alec.

"Yes. Do be quiet about Arianna and AJ," repeated Magnus.

"Our children have names, too?" asked Alec as he rolled his eyes.

"Certainly."

"What does AJ stand for?" inquired Isabelle.

"Alexander Junior, of course."

Alec blushed as Magnus winked at him. Alec then took his turn and got the best seats at the big game. He wasn't sure what game it was, but hey, he had the money. His life was going great. He was married, had a great job, and two kids.

Jace spun and landed on Get Married. "You better hurry up and get here, Clary."

"I'm still in college. I can't believe you proposed to me while I was still in college," she huffed.

"You're the one that said yes."

She rolled her eyes as Isabelle took her turn, spinning high enough to finally get married to Simon. They then put their money together and kissed to pretend that they were actually at their wedding. Alec fought the desire to roll his eyes because he had done the same thing. Simon then spun and landed on a pay day. Clary took her turn and graduated. Everyone congratulated her and Magnus even snapped up a graduation cap.

"Was that really necessary?" she laughed as she flicked the tassel out of her eyes.

"Yes. You dropped out and the rest of the people in here have never even gone to school. A graduation cap was in order even if this is fake," he answered.

"But I'm still in school and I plan on graduating," reminded Simon.

"Whatever, Stanley."

"It's Simon. You know, sometimes I wonder if you really can't remember my name or if you find giving me a different name each time is funny."

"Si, can you shuffle the college career cards for me?" requested Clary, ignoring what had just happened.

Simon shrugged before grabbing and shuffling them. Clary picked three and saw that she could be a doctor, lawyer, or teacher. She never had any desire to be a lawyer, so it was either doctor or teacher. After contemplating for a short moment or two, she chose teacher. She then spun again and got in a snowboarding accident.

"You know, every last one of us has gotten in that accident except Simon. You're a wuss," Jace taunted.

"Or maybe I did go snowboarding and I'm the only one that didn't get into an accident. Perhaps I'm the only one of us that has any coordination," Simon badgered back.

Magnus took his turn and got a pay day. Alec smiled. There life was so perfect. Alec spun and stared at the spot he landed on in dismay. He had lost his job! Everything was going so well. He needed his job. Magnus's job didn't bring in much money and they needed it for their two beautiful children, three if he counted Magnus. What was he suppose to do now? This was just his luck.

"It's okay, sweetie. We'll get by somehow," comforted Magnus as Alec decided on being a mechanic after a short argument with Magnus about how he was _not_ going to be an entertainer.

Jace sighed. "I'm still at the altar," he complained, causing him to not be able to take a turn.

"I'm working on it. Traffic is horrible," Clary complained back.

Isabelle spun and had a job relocation. Simon took his turn and landed on Buy a House.

"Ooh! We have to get a pretty one," Isabelle squealed as Simon picked three from Clary's hand. They were a ranch style, condo, or mobile home.

"How about this one?" he laughed as he showed her the mobile home choice.

She scrunched up her nose dramatically and took the ranch style choice. "This one is homey. It would be perfect to raise our children in."

"How are we having children? I'm a vampire."

"Alec and Magnus had kids and neither of them have ovaries."

"Good point."

The look of horror on Alec's face when Isabelle said "ovaries" was priceless causing everyone in the room, except him, to laugh.

"I have a question. Which of them are actually birthed those children?" requested Jace.

"Alec did," replied Magnus as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Because when we have se-"

"_Magnus_!" Alec squeaked with the reddest face the world had ever seen.

"Well, he asked!"

"I think Magnus finally answered the almighty question of who tops," Simon laughed.

"I thought the almighty question was 'boxers or briefs'," giggled Clary.

"That's the almighty question pertaining to underwear. This is the almighty question pertaining to gay relationships," Simon clarified as he paid for his new house and spun again, causing him to win the lottery.

Clary took her turn and volunteered at a soup kitchen.

"Aren't you suppose to be on your way to marrying me?" inquired Jace with his eyebrows raised.

"The homeless were hungry, Jace!" Clary gasped.

"You get sidetracked way too easily."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to marry you, Jace," teased Isabelle.

"I don't believe in such a possibility of ever occurring," he replied hotly.

* * *

**Please continue to leave names for both male and female. More children will appear in this. I won't say when to keep it a mystery, but I need names at their actual arrival, so please place them in your review. :) I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been busy updating City of Hellish Fire and playing Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. I'm working on getting married to Luke. It'll be glorious! (Little does he know, I'm always watching him on my radar searchy thing...)**

**Arianna was the name suggested by bookworm131998  
**

**I named AJ myself, but I got the idea from SecretlyANinja98 who suggested Magnus Jr.  
**

**~Camille Cayden**


	5. Back to College

**Oh my gosh! I got 8 reviews! You guys make me feel so popular! :D And dang, I am getting so many names. XD And a few have caught my eye. :3 Please continue to leave them in your reviews and the winners will be mentioned. ^_^**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Game of Life.**

* * *

"Vote? I landed on _vote_? That is the _lamest_ spot on the entire board!" complained Magnus.

"But you got a Life from landing on it," reminded Clary.

"I better get one because if that's all I've got going for me, I definitely need a life."

Alec spun his turn and sighed in relief when he got the choice to go back to college.

"I'm going back to college. I know we don't have much money, but it'll be worth it," said Alec.

"I know. College will cost us over half the money we own," replied Magnus.

Alec spun again and had to pay more for a summer semester.

"I must really love you because now we are probably living on welfare," sighed Magnus.

"I'm still at the altar," complained Jace.

"I still think Clary doesn't want to marry you, which I find a smart move."

Jace glared at him, but surprisingly said nothing. Magnus took that as a silent win. Isabelle took her turn and had to pay her taxes. Simon took his turn and won the Ultimate Idol TV Show. Clary spun a ten, causing her to have to pay Isabelle for speeding, and landed on Get Married.

"Finally! It only took you like three turns," Jace grumbled.

"Oh be quiet. I was busy saving the world. It's hard being a superhero," said Clary with conviction.

Simon laughed and gave her a high-five for that answer. Jace rolled his eyes as Clary and him put their money together. They kissed to make it official. All of them were officially married, well, in the game at least. Magnus took his turn and used the very last of his money to buy tickets to a sports game.

"Magnus! Now we are broke!" gasped Alec.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to treat our kids to something!" he argued back.

They glared at each other as if it was a true fight, making the other people in the room feel a bit awkward. Alec was the first to break away to take his turn. He graduated and got his veterinarian job back. He spun again and ran for Congress. Jace took his turn and landed on a pay day. Isabelle got to furnish a baby room.

"You're pregnant?" gasped Clary.

"We are expecting," Isabelle smiled and patted her stomach.

"Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Because it took you forever to get married to me, my little sister is having kids before me!" he complained.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" she inquired.

"Sometimes, I can hear him complaining in his sleep. My bedroom is right beside his. It makes me wish our walls were thicker," stated Alec.

"I wish our walls were thicker for different reasons. Usually when you have sleepovers and I can hear everything happening in there just fine. You are rather noisy in bed," said Jace with a smirk.

Alec's cheeks lit up red faster than a match and he kicked Jace's leg under the table.

"Ow!"

Jace kicked him back.

"Ow!"

Alec tried to kick him back, but Magnus stopped him.

"Okay, that's enough playing footsie. Sammy, take your turn," Magnus said.

"It's Simon and I just did. I learned sign language," Simon smiled.

"Then it's my turn," said Clary as she spun the spinner. "Ooh! Honeymoon!"

"We get to go on a honeymoon? Okay, you're forgiven for making me wait," Jace laughed.

Magnus turned to Alec. "How come we didn't go on a honeymoon?" he asked.

"Because we're broke. Honeymoons are for people who can afford to eat at places other than McDonald's," replied Alec.

Magnus looked at the board in mock sadness before spinning the colorful spinner and attending a Hollywood movie premiere that was, thankfully, free. Alec took his turn and landed on an art auction, but he at least passed a pay day and had some money to use for it. Jace spun and landed on Buy a House. Simon pulled out the cards to make sure Clary didn't cheat on which cards Jace chose, which Clary had cheated on board games before when they were little, and had him choose three.

"Okay, Clary, we can either live in a mobile home, log cabin, or Tudor style," said Jace.

Clary leaned over and looked at the choices. "Tudor style is my favorite. It looks kind of like a castle or church," she smiled.

Jace looked at it closer. "It does sort of look like a smaller version of the Institute. We'll get this one."

Jace bought it then spun again and won the Ultimate Idol TV Show.

"I don't feel that great about winning this game. I mean, Simon won it. That proves it's not that great of an achievement," smirked Jace.

"Well aren't you sweet?" said Simon.

Isabelle took her turn and went to a Hollywood movie premiere. Simon spun and had the choice to go back to college. He couldn't think of any college career that he would rather do than the one he had, so he chose to continue on the Path of Life. He spun again and landed on Adopt Twins.

"By the angel! We had twins!" gasped Isabelle.

"See? This one actually makes sense. It explains how a vampire had kids unlike the other ones that won't explain how two guys had babies," said Jace.

"I already told you how. My sperm is mystical," reminded Magnus.

"Shut up, you two! It doesn't say if we had boys or girls. How do we know?" she asked.

"You have to spin. If you spin odd, it's a boy. If you spin even, it's a girl," Clary explained.

"Why is odd a boy and even a girl?"

"Obviously because a boy has one penis and a girl has two boobs," clarified Magnus.

"_Magnus_!" yelled Alec with a bright red face.

"But a boy has two testicles and a girl has one vagina," said Isabelle with a straight face.

Alec look like he was going to pass out from the words they were using and how red his face was.

"True, but I believe size is what matters right now. I would hope a girl's boobs are bigger than a man's testis."

"Or maybe they aren't referring to genitals at all. Maybe they are referring to the fact there always seems to be one guy and two girls in a relationship."

"Um... As lovely as this conversation is, can I spin?" asked Simon who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead."

Simon spun an eight and a ten. "I got two girls," he said.

Isabelle grinned. "What should we name them?" she requested.

Simon tapped his chin in thought. "I think their names should match being that they are twins and all."

Alec rolled his eyes. "You are actually going to name them like Magnus did?" he inquired.

"Of course we are. Children should have names, Alec!" she gasped. After a few more moments, a name came to her mind. "I know! I want to name one of them Rikki! I love unisex names. They sound strong yet soft at the same time."

"Rikki is a good name. What matches Rikki? ...I've got it! Kiki!" replied Simon.

"Seriously, Simon? You are going to name your child after the witch off of Kiki's Delivery Service?" asked Clary with an eye roll.

"That was an awesome movie and you know it. Maybe if I'm lucky and I name her after her, she might act and look just like her. That would be amazing."

"No matter what you name her, she'll still look like a pink peg," reminded Alec.

"Whatever. Our daughters are Rikki and Kiki."

"I like those names," smiled Isabelle.

"Great. Isabelle and Simon have the same amount of children as Alec and Magnus now," sighed Jace.

Clary spun and bought a flat screen TV. "Hey, at least we have TV," she giggled.

"Joy."

* * *

**Dang that was a long chapter! But I made a few extra spins than I usually do because I wanted some freaking children in this chapter. The next chapter is going to be CRAZY. Oh god. I'm not even kidding. PLEASE LEAVE A LOT OF NAMES! I'm going to need them. Especially girl ones. I had to scour my reviews for some useable girl names. (Some are reserved. ;) While others are too close to TMI characters to my liking.)**

**P.S. I made up the spinning odd for boys and even for girls. I do that when I play The Game of Life because I can never seem to choose, so I made up that rule. That's an official rule in the game in their world because I said so. :3**

**Rikki was suggested by ChinaWolf**

**Kiki was suggested by mychemicalbitchbot**

**~Camille Cayden**


	6. Family Path

**Quick update! Yay! :D I just couldn't wait to post this chapter! It just seemed so insane and fun and I had the time.**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments, The Game of Life, water, Africans (I'm not pro-slavery), or children (I'm not pro-child labor either).**

* * *

Magnus's jaw dropped. "$40,000 to pay for my flooded house? That's my _entire_ pay check and I _just_ got it!" he gasped.

Alec patted his shoulder as he took his turn and donated the last of their money to an African Orphanage.

"Alec, I love that you are so sweet and caring to donate money, but we don't have the money to do that sort of thing. We're broke again."

"It's amazing that they went from having the best life out of all of us to the worst in just a few turns," said Isabelle.

Jace nodded as he took his turn. He wasn't really paying attention to where he landed until he heard Clary gasp.

"Jace, pay attention! We just had a daughter!" declared Clary.

Jace looked at where he had landed and sure enough, it was Have a Baby Girl. He smiled as she put a pink peg in his car, though he kind of wanted a boy.

"Can we name her Rose? I always wanted to name my daughter Rose," she continued.

"Sure. We can name her Rose."

"Looks like everyone has children now," said Isabelle as she spun. She had the choice to go back to college, but she liked her job as a police officer. It was similar to a Shadowhunter. She spun again and landed on a pay day.

Simon took his turn and won a game show. "I'm on a role with these things," he whistled.

Clary spun and won the Ultimate Idol TV Show. "It must be very easy to get on game shows," she said.

"But you are the wife of an athlete, remember? He's probably a famous football player or something so you got on easily because of that."

"Probably."

Magnus took his turn and landed on Adopt Twins. He squealed as he spun again to find out the genders. He got a four and a five.

"Alec, we had another girl and boy," he grinned.

"More kids?" he asked, a bit pale.

"Yes. We have to keep it even and I told you we were going to have many. What do you want to name them?"

"I get to pick this time?"

Magnus nodded as he said, "I picked the last two."

Alec fiddled with the ends of his sleeves in thought. He hated being on the hot spot. Everyone's attention was on him and he blushed. He said the first name that came to his head, "Jamie."

"That's a unisex name. Is Jamie the boy or the girl?"

"It's the boy." He fiddled with his sleeves some more. Why did there have to be two? He tried to think like Magnus. "Abigayle for the second, but spelled with a 'y' instead of an 'i' and an 'e' on the end."

"Perfect." Magnus smiled at him proudly and pulled him into a hug. He pecked him on the head.

Everybody's attention was still on him and it took him a moment to remember why. It was his turn to spin. He quickly took his turn and landed on a pay day in hope they would pay attention to someone else now. All the attention he was receiving from them was making him nervous.

Jace took his turn and also landed on a pay day. Isabelle went on a family cruise with Simon, Rikki, and Kiki. Simon bought an SUV. Clary giggled at how seriously everyone, including herself, was taking this game and spun. She gasped as she landed on Have a Baby Girl.

"Jace, oh my god! We had another daughter!" she announced.

"You two are as bad as Alec and Magnus," laughed Isabelle.

"Can I name this one since you named the other?" he asked.

Clary nodded and wondered what Jace would pick. She hoped it was nothing stupid.

"I want to name her Clarice," he said, surprising her.

Clary blinked. "Clarice? That sounds a lot like my name."

"It's a form of your name. I want to name her after you."

"Why?"

"Why not? You are beautiful, strong, and brave. Anyone would be lucky to have your name."

Clary blushed as she kissed Jace for being so sweet.

"When did the mood become so sappy? I would like to move on with my life now, the board game version that is," announced Magnus as he spun, landing on Have a Baby Boy. "Must I remind you how I said we were going to have many? What shall we name this one?"

"MJ," whispered Alec with a blush, effectively interrupting Magnus's thoughts on what to name him.

"Why MJ?" he inquired with eyebrows practically in his hairline. He had a feeling he knew what MJ stood for, but he found it hard to believe Alec would want to name his children after him.

"Magnus Junior. We already have an AJ, so I thought we should have an MJ, too. And you said Arianna had my eyes, so I want MJ to have yours. Your eyes are pretty, too."

Magnus's eyes widened. It made him inexplicably happy that not only had Alec complimented his eyes, his warlock mark that made him look inhuman, but he had also remembered what he had named the other child and had told him that she had his eyes. He knew Alec listened to what he said, but it still made him so happy to be reminded about it. Going with the sudden sappiness in the room, Magnus kissed Alec senseless. When he leaned away, Alec clung to his arms and even after he realized where he was, he rested his head on Magnus's chest. Magnus wrapped his arms around him. He loved being able to show his affection for him in front of others.

Alec had to move a little bit away to get to the spinner, but he didn't leave the circle of Magnus's arms. "I can either go down the Family Path or the Career Path," said Alec.

"Go down the Family one," replied Magnus.

"But the Career one will give me a raise and we can have more money."

"Screw money. Family is what's important."

It was then that Alec thought about Magnus's past. He had lost his mother at age ten and then his father had tried to drown him. Perhaps he had never had much of a family, but then Alec shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking like that. This was just a game. He spun again and Magnus moved his piece down the Family Path without his consent.

"We had twins again, Alec! Spin to see what gender!" giggled Magnus.

Isabelle's jaw dropped as she counted the kids in their cars. "You do realize you have seven kids now, right?" she asked.

"Yes. And we need more. We are uneven."

Alec looked up after he had spun a four and an eight. "We are not having more," he said then squeaked when Magnus grabbed his ass.

"Why? Does your bottom hurt from birthing seven children?"

"You adopted two," reminded Simon.

"Five. Whatever."

"You need to be fixed! I am a veterinarian and I will fix you myself!" yelled Alec with his face entirely red.

Magnus looked horrified as he replied, "I am not a cat!"

"You sure have the eyes of one and that's close enough!"

"Will you just name your children already so I can take my turn?" asked Jace.

"Just name one of them Savannah or something. Why do we have to keep naming them? It's getting to the point where we should just assign them numbers," grumbled Alec.

Magnus rolled his eyes as he replied, "Having this many children used to be normal, Alec. And we'll name the other one Rena."

"Finally, it's my turn, you board hogs," said Jace as he spun, landing on a pay day after he decided not to go to college. He was doing great as an athlete, though he wished he had a son to teach sports to, but instead he had two daughters. Though, even if they weren't boys, he did love Rose and Clarice.

Isabelle took her turn and won a TV game show.

"I told you those things were easy to get on, Simon," said Clary.

Simon rolled his eyes as he took his turn. He decided to go down the Family Path. He had two daughters and thought they could use a brother or two to protect them from people, like well, Jace. As if the game was reading his mind, he landed on Twins. He spun the spinner twice to find out the genders, getting a nine and a seven.

"Finally, we had some sons. I was beginning to worry that you were incapable of having boys," said Isabelle.

"But we adopted our daughters," reminded Simon.

"You know, twins should not be this easy to have," said Jace.

"Oh shut up Jace. You're just jealous that we had sons and you didn't. Even Alec has sons," laughed Isabelle.

"What do you mean by 'even Alec'?" inquired Alec a little angrily.

Magnus counted the pegs in their cars then announced proudly, "We have three sons that we named AJ, Jamie, and MJ."

"I am not jealous!" exclaimed Jace.

"Yes you are," replied everyone in the room at once, ganging up on him.

"Don't worry, Jace. We'll have a son soon. I'm sure of it," Clary comforted.

Jace sighed in exasperation as Isabelle turned to Simon and asked, "What do you want to name our sons?"

"Can we name one Luke?" he requested.

She looked at him strangely as she asked, "You mean as in Jocelyn's fiance?"

"No... Skywalker."

"By the angel. Kill me now. I actually know what you are talking about," said Isabelle as she buried her face in her hands.

"And can we name the other one-"

"If you say Han, so help me Simon, I will find a way to get around that Mark of Cain and kill you," threatened Clary.

"Actually I was going to say Boba."

"That's even worse!"

"We can name one of them Luke, but the other one is Max," announced Isabelle as she extracted herself from her hands.

An awkward silence rose among them.

"When I have a son, I'm going to name him Max after my brother," she clarified.

Simon's eyes softened and he pulled Isabelle into a hug. "We can name him Max. I've always loved that name," he said.

Clary took her turn in hope of making the mood light and easy again, but she just got the choice to go back to college, which she decided not to do since she was happy as a teacher. She spun again, getting a ten, and had to pay Isabelle for speeding. It made Isabelle smile, though. She sighed. She didn't remember this game taking so long, but then she felt a kick under the table and looked to see that it had been Jace.

"Where's my son, you liar?" he accused.

And just like that, everybody was laughing again.

* * *

**This chapter has a bit of angst in it. I think that happened because I just wrote City of Hellish Fire and I was still in the angsty mood. Sorry. I tried to keep it light, but there were a few things that had to stay. I told you there would be a lot of children! (I also tried to spread the names out to people who haven't gotten names chosen from before.)**

**Rose, Magnus Junior, and Luke (along with the joke behind it) was suggested by SecretlyANinja98**

**Jamie and Abigayle was suggested by Kami Holmes (who mostly won because she correctly guessed that Magnus and Alec were going to have a boy and a girl twins)**

**Clarice was suggested by anonymous**

**Savannah was suggested by UniqueStreak**

**Rena was suggested by Bubblebooks**

**Max was suggested by myself**

**~Camille Cayden**


	7. Retire

**I hope all of you participated in the boycott on June 23rd, 2012, in regards of FF taking down MA fanfiction. So far, I've seen two Malec fanfictions go down and I don't want to see any more, so I'm doing everything in my power to stop it and I hope you do, too. :)**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Game of Life or even a house (I live in one, but I don't _own_ it...)**

* * *

"Those damn republicans making the poor pay taxes while they sit on their solid gold toilets laughing away while they count their money. I have seven kids. I don't have this type of money," grumbled Magnus.

"Magnus, you're not making any sense," pointed out Alec after Magnus paid his taxes.

"Just take your turn, Alec."

Alec spun a ten and had to pay Isabelle for speeding. He then landed on Buy a Better House.

"I don't think we can afford a new house even though we need one with the amount of kids we have."

Clary looked at their money and then at the house cards. "You are just shy of being able to afford one. Maybe you'll be able to when Magnus lands on that spot," said Clary.

"Hopefully." Alec spun again and landed on a pay day.

Jace spun and got to coach a children's sport team.

"I'm so glad you are putting your athletic expertise to good use," giggled Clary.

"I bet he's coaching his daughters' softball team," laughed Isabelle.

"I think it's cute."

"Of course you do."

Isabelle spun and sent her kids to sports camp. "That's how you teach kids a sport," she grinned.

"By sending them away? What a loving parent you are," said Clary as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm a great mom."

Simon sighed at them as he spun. He landed on Buy a Better House. "Izzy, do you want to move to a new house?" he requested.

"I dunno. How about we look at our choices? I mean, we do have four kids now. I'm sure that house is pretty cramped," she replied.

Clary shuffled the Better House cards and had Simon pick three.

"Okay, Iz, we can live at a penthouse suite, luxury mountain retreat, or executive cape," said Simon.

"Those first two aren't even real houses, but I like the executive cape. It looks like a mini mansion. It would be perfect for us and four kids."

"You're right. Let's buy that one."

Simon bought the executive cape after selling their ranch style house and then spun again, landing on a pay day. Clary took her turn and visited the grand canyon. Magnus had a pay day. Alec spun another ten and had to pay Isabelle for speeding.

"Alec, seriously. Control yourself on the road. You're going to get yourself in an accident. Are you and Magnus doing an act I dare not speak of while driving? Must I remind you that you have seven kids and don't need an eighth?" inquired Isabelle with a cocked eyebrow.

Alec blushed fiercely as he stuttered a denial before he spun again. He was at the crossroads to go down two paths. One was the Safe Road and the other, the Risky Road. Alec, being in his nature to be cautious, chose to go down the Safe Road. He spun again and became a grandparent.

"What? We're _grandparents_? Teenage pregnancy! I bet it was Arianna. She is just so pretty with her big gorgeous blue eyes. Now because of your breathtaking genes, Alec, she has a baby," gasped Magnus.

"How is this _my_ fault? I bet she inherited _your_ flirty attitude! She probably went out clubbing and ended up _pregnant_. I bet she doesn't even know who the _father_ is!" exclaimed Alec.

"It was only a matter of time until that happened with _your_ eyes."

"Why does all your arguments go back to _that_?"

"Because they are just so _gorgeous_!"

"If I could inject right here, how come Arianna has to get pregnant by clubbing? Maybe it was her boyfriend who loves her and will help her with the baby," said Simon, successfully breaking up their ridiculous argument that looked like it was going to start a make out session between them.

"Fine. Arianna got pregnant by her boyfriend, not by clubbing," sighed Magnus, a bit defeated.

"Now that that's settled, I'm taking my turn," said Jace as he spun and landed on Have a Baby Boy. He jumped up from his seat and pumped his fists in the air as he exclaimed, "Finally, I had a son!"

"Don't you love Rose and Clarice?" asked Clary, a little hurt.

"Of course I do, but I want a son, too. Can we name him Skeeter?" requested Jace.

Clary laughed as she answered, "You have the most interesting name choices, but yes. We can name him Skeeter."

"You just like that name because it sounds like your favorite Avril Lavigne song, Sk8r Boi," said Simon as he rolled his eyes.

"So what? It's a cool song." Clary went to grab a Life out of the box because when someone had a child, they got one, but was surprised to find out that there were none left. "Hey, we're out of Lives."

"Why do you and Jace have most of the Lives?" inquired Magnus after glancing at everyone's stock of Lives.

"I died and came back to life. Obviously, I would have more than you," replied Jace.

Magnus rolled his eyes. Isabelle spun and put Rikki, Kiki, Luke, and Max in summer school. Simon spun and was at the crossroads of going down either the Safe Road or the Risky Road. He chose the Safe Road, landing on a pay day. Clary bought an SUV. Magnus spun and was at the crossroads of the Family Path or the Career Path, despite the glares he was receiving, he chose the Family Path and got a baby girl.

"Look, darling. We had our eighth child and it's a girl. We are dreadfully uneven. We have five girls and three boys. What should we name her?" he requested.

"Magnus, we aren't having anymore children. We have _eight_," whined Alec before sighing and continuing, "How about Olyvia with a 'y'?"

"That's pretty. I like that. You like to spell names differently. That's so cute," Magnus giggled as Alec blushed.

Clary was about to put a pink peg in Magnus's car when she realized that all six possible places in Magnus's car had been filled. "Magnus, your car is full. I'm going to put Olyvia in Alec's since there's no other spot," sighed Clary as she rolled her eyes. Leave it to them to run out of room.

Alec took his turn and hired a maid and butler service. "Why do we need such a thing?" he asked.

"I would understand a nanny since we just had a daughter. Not a maid and butler," said Magnus.

Jace ignored their conversation about their need for a nanny by taking his turn and landing on a pay day. Isabelle spun and was at the crossroads to go down either the Family Path or the Career Path. She had four kids, two girls and two boys. She didn't need anymore kids. She decided to go down the Career Path and bought a lakeside cabin. Simon had a life saving operation.

"I could have died!" he exclaimed.

"Aren't you already dead?" requested Clary.

Simon simply flicked her a smile. Clary was a TV dance show winner.

"I showed national television my stunning dance moves? They must all be faint now," smirked Jace.

"Who said I was dancing with you? I could have been dancing with a hot actor," said Clary.

"My ego is so wounded," he gasped as he put a hand to his heart.

"Shut up, you two. I just had twins!" squealed Magnus after he had took his turn.

"Magnus, Clary just told us we filled our cars with kids. Where are we going to put them?" asked Alec in horror.

"I don't know, but I just spun a seven and a nine. We had two boys! We are finally equal in genders and it's perfect since we now have a nice even ten kids."

"You can lay them sideways in the car," said Clary helpfully.

"You've gotten to the point to where you're laying your kids _sideways in the car_? Seriously you two, do you not know how to use a condom?" asked Isabelle with her jaw dropped.

"Well they won't fit any other way and those things are uncomfortable. Alec, let's name one of the twins Xavier. You can name the other one," smiled Magnus as he looked at Alec expectantly.

"Mason," replied Alec. He was beginning to become much more relaxed when it came to asking him for a name.

"I guess we found out why they have so many kids," Jace laughed.

Alec took his turn, ignoring Jace's comment with flushed cheeks, and landed on a pay day. Jace bought an SUV. Isabelle adopted a pet from an animal shelter. Simon retired.

"Looks like I'm out of the game now. I've retired to a retirement home to play golf and solitaire," he laughed.

"So now you're a vampire geezer?" smirked Jace.

Simon rolled his eyes as he said, "Since I'm out of the game, I'll refill everyone's drinks." He got up and went to Luke's fridge. They all had been drinking a rather sugary soda. Since Shadowhunters have much more energy than humans, he briefly wondered if the reason they were all acting like this was actually because they were a bit hyper. Though, Magnus was acting just like them, if not more, and he was a warlock, but then again, he was always strange.

Clary spun a ten and had to pay Isabelle for speeding.

"I'm going to be rich if all you people keep speeding. It happens like every four turns," she laughed.

Clary was now at the crossroads of the Family Path and Career Path. She had two daughters and a son now, but growing up as an only child and seeing Jace having a large family made her want to give her children one, so she chose the Family Path, but instead of getting a child, she found buried treasure.

Magnus took his turn and landed on Buy a Better House. "We actually have the money to buy one this time and we really need to. Not only do we have ten children, but Arianna has a kid, too," he said. He picked three cards from Clary's hand. "Darling, we can live in a double wide RV, okay, before I even go on, that one is not happening. I'm not living in a trailer even if I do have ten kids, am living on the system, and have a teenager who has a kid. Our other choices are the modern Victorian or the penthouse suite. I think the modern Victorian is gorgeous and is big enough for the amount of people who are going to live in it and not too small either."

Alec looked at it and smiled. He wished the house wasn't pink, though. "It's pretty, even though it's pink," he replied.

"That's magenta, dear."

Alec simply blinked at him blankly as Magnus sighed at Alec's lack of color knowledge. They bought the house anyways and sold their small cape. He spun again and landed on a pay day. Alec spun and retired.

"I retired. What do I do now?" Alec requested.

"You are out of the game. You finished. You wait until the rest of us are done," explained Clary.

Alec frowned that he didn't get to play anymore while Magnus frowned that it was making him think about Alec's _real_ life. One day, Alec will be old and not just retire, but die, too. This game was beginning to turn sour to him. Magnus's frown deepened.

Jace spun and was at the crossroads to the Family Path and Career Path. He only had one son and wanted another, so he chose the Family Path, earning him twins. He spun a four and a one.

"We had a girl and a boy. What should we name them?" he asked Clary.

"I want to name the girl Sabrina. You can name the boy," she responded.

"Trinity."

She looked at him strangely before replying, "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"It can be a boy's name, too."

"Your kids are going to be beat up on the play ground, Jace," said Simon with a strange look on his face.

"They will not. Anyone who tries to beat them up will be beat up themselves. My sons are men," replied Jace proudly.

"He has you there," laughed Isabelle as she spun and won a Nobel Prize.

Clary spun and got a flat tire, causing her to lose her next turn. "What? I lost my turn _again_?" she whined.

"When did you lose your turn before?"

"During college."

Magnus spun and was at the crossroads of the Safe Road and Risky Road. Despite his personality, he always took the safe side of things. He didn't live to be eight hundred by risking his life on a regular basis. He went down the Safe Road, causing him to sponsor a public arts exhibit.

Jace bought a lakeside cabin. Isabelle wrote a bestselling book. Everybody looked at her oddly.

"You wrote? About _what_?" Jace inquired incredulously.

"Obviously my exciting life as cop when I'm really a Shadowhunter," she replied with a smirk.

Since Clary lost her turn, Magnus took his and hosted a family reunion.

"Now that must have been interesting. Did it include your demon father?" inquired Jace.

Magnus didn't reply. He just flipped him off. Jace ignored that reaction and spun, landing on Buy a Better House. Simon picked up the Better House cards, shuffled them, and had Jace pick three.

"We can live at a penthouse suite, a luxury mountain retreat, or a mansion. I'm thinking mansion," said Jace.

"I want to live in a mansion!" exclaimed Clary eagerly.

They bought the mansion after selling their Tudor style house. Jace spun again and paid his taxes. Isabelle spun and ended up at the crossroads of the Safe Path and Risky Path. She was never one for taking the safe side of things and chose the risky one. She spun again and sponsored a sports tournament. Clary, who finally was able to spin, won a Noble Prize. Magnus had a family website created.

"Why did I pay to have a website created? Isn't Simone a website designer? Why didn't I just have him make one for free?" Magnus questioned.

"First, my name is Simon. Simone is a girl's name. Though, it is the female version of my name. So you were so close to remembering my name, yet on the opposite side of the spectrum. Second, I'm computer designer. Lastly, I'm retired," replied Simon.

"Just because you're retired doesn't mean you don't remember how to do it. I haven't had sex with a girl in years, but I sure as hell remember where it goes."

"That's completely different!"

"Is it?"

"It is!"

During the commotion, Jace took his turn and ended up at the crossroads of Safe Road and Risky Road. He wasn't a wuss like Magnus and Simon, ignoring the fact that Alec also chose the Safe Road, he chose the Risky Road, landing on a pay day. Isabelle became a grandparent.

"Unlike your kids, I'm pretty sure mine are old enough to be out of the house by now. After all Simon is retired. I doubt he has teenage kids," declared Isabelle.

Clary spun a ten and had to pay Isabelle for speeding. She then paid her taxes. Magnus spun and retired.

"Now that you're both retired, you should pay off your student loans," reminded Clary.

Magnus paid off Alec's loans before he put his arm around him and smiled. He wished he could retire and grow old with Alec in real life. If only real life was as sugarcoated as this game.

Jace redecorated his house. Isabelle went hiking in the European Alps. Clary spun and ended up at the crossroads of the Safe Road and Risky Road. Being that she was a rather reckless person, she chose the Risky Road and landed on a pay day. Jace also landed on a pay day, too. Isabelle visited the Great Wall of China. Clary became a grandparent.

"Look, we're all grandparents now," she giggled.

Jace had a pay day. Isabelle retired and then paid off all of Simon's student loans. Clary became a grandparent again.

"_Again_, Clary?" inquired Isabelle with a raised eyebrow.

Jace hosted an awards party. Clary became a grandparent yet again.

"By the angel, Clary. Your children are as bad as Alec and Magnus!"

"Look, darling. We've achieved a constant comparison. That's the second time someone has compared the amount of childbirth someone has to ours," grinned Magnus.

Alec rolled his eyes. Jace retired. Clary received a pension and then she, too, retired. After she did, she paid off her student loans.

"Now we receive $10,000 for each kid we have. Jace and I get $50,000 for Rose, Clarice, Skeeter, and our twins, Sabrina and Trinity," explained Clary as she collected the money.

"Izzy and I get $40,000 for our twins, Rikki and Kiki, and our other twins, Luke and Max," said Simon.

"Ha! We beat you all! Alec and I get $100,000 for Arianna, AJ, our twins, Jamie and Abigayle, MJ, our twins, Savannah and Rena, Olyvia, and our twins, Xavier and Mason. Hey, I just noticed that we had three sets of twins and each time with a different gender combination," declared Magnus proudly.

"Now we turn over our Lives and we get whatever money is on the other side of it," instructed Clary.

"We have six Lives and altogether we earned $180,000," said Isabelle.

"We have ten Lives and we got $200,000," replied Clary.

"Magnus and I have eight Lives and we got $220,000," announced Alec quietly after calculating it even faster than Magnus did.

"Now we sell our houses and then count our money and whoever has the most money, wins," explained Clary.

"I should have known that the republicans made this," muttered Magnus.

"Are you still upset about when you had to pay your taxes?" inquired Alec incredulously.

After they all sold their houses and counted, Magnus and Alec had $1,260,000, Jace and Clary had $2,275,000, and Isabelle and Simon had $1,560,000.

"Looks like we won," howled Jace with laughter. "It's official. I love board games."

"We should play another," said Isabelle excitedly.

"I think I saw Sequence in one of the closets while I was getting this game," responded Clary as she got up.

While everyone was milling around the room, talking about playing another game, Magnus noticed Alec was being awfully quiet and watching them put away The Game of Life board a bit mournfully.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" he requested as he kissed him on the cheek. He could feel how tense he was. He began to lightly massage his neck with the hand that was around his shoulders to try to relieve some of that tension.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck and mumbled something into his shoulder.

"What was that, Alexander?"

Alec pulled a little bit away and looked straight into Magnus's eyes. Alec's eyes were a whirlwind of sparkling blue as he repeated what he said in nothing more than a mere whisper that Magnus only barely picked up, "Will you marry me? For real this time?"

Magnus felt his jaw go slack before he pressed a passionate kiss to Alec's soft pink lips and replied, "Yes. Of course I will. I thought you would never ask, Alexander. Can we have ten kids, too?"

Alec laughed nervously. "Not ten. Maybe one or two in a few years from now. Just not ten. I don't think I could handle that many."

Magnus smiled warmly at Alec before he pecked him on the nose. Soon, this little Shadowhunter was going to be truly his for as many years as he could offer him. One day they would figure out how to work out the fact that Magnus was immortal and Alec was most certainly not, but for now, they were happy and right now, that's all that mattered to them.

The End

* * *

**This fanfic is now officially over. :) I wanted to give the ending something cute and actually real, so I decided to make Alec and Magnus propose at the end after this game made them think about their lives. :D**

**To everyone who reads my fic City of Hellish Fire, I'm sorry to announce that it's going to take about a week for an update. My grandma is in the hospital and she lives out of town, so my mom and I are going to go visit her. We will be staying at her house that has poor internet since I steal it from the neighbors and I'll probably be babysitting my seven year old cousin, so I won't have much time to write. Even if I did, I don't really like writing there. I need the correct environment to write. I sound like a gecko...**

**Skeeter was suggested by Spawn of Hades**

**Olyvia was suggested by IamGingerButtons**

**Xavier was suggested by oreoanime11**

**Mason was suggested by tlkin2much**

**Sabrina was suggested by ClairelovesMalec**

**Trinity was suggested by .soul**

**Now that this is the end, it's time to thank everyone who commented, because you were my motivation. :)**

**MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness: You have a really long username, but it's awesome. I once named a character Mikazuki. You only commented once, but you were the first to ever comment, so thanks for commenting. :)**

**Me n0t y0u: You also only commented once, but thank you for that one time. :)**

**IamGingerButtons: I talk to you all the time. You're awesome. ^_^ Thanks for the comments and your stories are pretty cool. You people should read them. She needs more comments. Most of them on her stories are from me and two other people. XD She needs more! By the way, I'm sorry I squeezed a name out of you because I was in desperate need of one from someone who hadn't suggested one yet.**

**ThePOWERofGENIUS: Once again, another one hit wonder. Thanks for it, though. Even if it's one time, it still makes me happy. :)**

**tlkin2much: You commented on all of my chapters. Though most of it is saying "haha". Lol Thank you for it, though. :)**

**mychemicalbitchbot: You commented on several of my chapters. Thank you! You even were the one who suggested Kiki.**

**Muffy the Dough Slayer: Hahahaha... This is one of my internet friends I forced to read this fanfic... lol**

**bookworm131998: I think you commented once, maybe twice, but you were the winner of the names for Magnus and Alec's first born. I love the name Arianna. So thank you for that name suggestion.**

**Envyismygod: Heh heh... Another one of my internet friends who have been forced to read this. Lawlz...**

**SecretlyANinja98: You commented on almost every one of my chapters. Thank you. :) You suggested a lot of great names I wanted to use, but I didn't want to keep reusing yours because that would be unfair to the other readers.**

**ChinaWolf: I've read your story. It's awesome. Go read it everyone! Thank you for commenting on several chapters and for suggesting the name Rikki, even if you were only suggesting it because that's your name. XD**

**Jenny Lightwood: I'm reading your story, too. It's also awesome. :D Thank you for commenting on a couple of chapters and though I didn't pick any of your name suggestions, thanks for trying. ^_^ I wanted to use them, but they wouldn't fit.**

**M: You're an anonymous... I always wondered who you were because you suggested the name Clarice, which I used and I can't credit you because you aren't logged in... If you are reading this, thank you for the suggestion.  
**

**LoverInJapan: You commented once, but even though it was once, that doesn't matter. Thank you. :)**

**Kami Holmes: You commented on several chapters and I used a few of your name suggestions. Thank you. :) I wanted to use more, but again, that wouldn't be fair. You correctly guessed Alec and Magnus would have a boy and a girl twins, so bravo to you.**

** .soul: I think it's funny that you never once logged in to comment on this fic and instead claimed you were who you were as an anonymous. Thank you for all the comments and the name suggestion even if it makes me think of Dexter. :)**

**EleanorGreen: Thank you for the comment and the name suggestions even if I didn't use them. :)**

**Spawn of Hades: Thank you for all the comments and name suggestions. I wanted to use so many of them, but I couldn't keep using them all. I kept staring at those boy names and just couldn't decide between them. I finally ended up choosing Skeeter, though Bones was a close second.**

**Bubblebooks: Thank you for all the comments and name suggestions you gave me. I even used one. Though, I didn't realize it was a name from Higurashi. That anime has been on my anime watching list for awhile. XD**

**UniqueStreaks: I freaking love your username. You gave me several comments and so many name suggestions that I wanted to use. I almost used several of them, but I can't keep using yours. Other people need a turn, too. So thank you for all the names and comments.**

**Oreoanime11: You commented once, but you're new to this fic. You gave me so many name suggestions, but I wasn't sure which one to use. I noticed that all of you are really determined to get me to use the name Will. I was suggested that name or a variation of it at least a dozen times. Sorry, guys. It wasn't happening. But thank you for for all the names and comment.**

**HogwortsDreamer113: Thank you for the comment and sharing that I'm not the only one that plays The Game of Life by themselves. :D**

**Nolesr1: Another anonymous. Thank you for nice long comment. :)**

**ClairelovesMalec: I talk to you all the time and you have some pretty cool stories. You all should read them, especially Technicalities. It's my favorite. Thank you for letting me squeeze a name out of you and commenting so much and thinking that I will one day be a published writer. :D**

**candysmile89: You are the newest commenter. Thank you for the comment. :)**

**Phew! I thanked _everyone_ who has ever commented on my story up to now, including the anonymous. Thank you so much for all your support! *heart***

**~Camille Cayden**


End file.
